Broken Hero
by D4rKLUCIFER
Summary: After a Betrayal that shook Percy's foundation can he be brought back over the edge? Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy you can't just stay in your cabin forever." Thalia said, pounding on the Poseidon cabins door.  
No answer came. Thalia sighed in frustration at how her best friend was acting even though she knew he had every right to act like this. She winced as the memories came flying back to her.

(Flashback)

_"So this is the power of the Savior Of Olympus?" Annabeth laughed as she circle Percy, after he had just defeated Prophrion with the help of Zeus._  
_"Don't you dare touch him you Traitor!" Zeus screamed from his bonds as he and the other Olympians struggled against Gaia._  
_"Oh don't worry Lord Zeus I wouldn't dream of harming him," She spit the word lord. " Well not physically at least." _  
_Annabeth flicked her wrist and two Cyclops' waded through Gaia's army, holding two figures. Both Percy and his Father's eye widened as they saw that the two figures were Sally Jackson and her fiancé Paul._

(End of Flashback)

Shaking her head to rid herself of the horrible memories, Thalia made her way to the Dining Pavilion. Sitting down at Artemis' table, next to said goddess, she looked around and saw just how much the camp needed Percy's goofy mood to keep their spirits up. As soon as she got her food and was about to eat she heard a song the she knew wouldn't end very well for her.

Thalia looked at Artemis and the look on her face did not help the situation. The Goddess of The Hunt looked worried and sad but mostly hurt. Artemis jumped up and ran across the clearing her destination was the place Thalia had just been.

(Flashback)

_Annabeth dug her dagger into Paul's throat before pulling it out, blood coating it_  
_"Maybe I'll let my Titan friends have some fun with your mom. What do you think oh Savior of Olympus?" Annabeth said mockingly._  
_Percy opened his mouth but couldn't find his voice as he watched Krios and Hyperion walk up from the army ranks and rip his Mothers cloths off . He felt unbelievable rage build in his body as he watched his Mother being raped. After they were done Annabeth walked beside him and traced her dagger along the side of his cheek and spoke the words that would destroy his world._  
_"Your mother is going to die here but don't worry you'll live we just have one more show for you." She said as she drove her dagger into his Mothers heart. "Bring her forward." She waved her hand toward the gods. _  
_Percy looked at who the giants were bringing forward and his heart went cold as he saw the beautiful face of The Goddess of The Hunt._  
_"NO!" He yelled, Starting everyone. "I'll fucking kill you!" _  
_"Oh do you care more about her than you did your own Mother Perseus" Annabeth goaded._

(End of Flashback)

Finally arriving at Percy's cabin Artemis pounded on the door but got no answer. She could hear Thalia and the rest of camp coming up behind her.  
"Percy open the door. Are you okay?" She frantically pushed out.  
"Go away Artemis." Was the sickly response  
He sounded just like he had when she was dragged in front of him by the Giants.

(Flashback)

_Percy looked at Artemis and sighed. Guess the cats out of the bag He thought._  
_"I…I love…her." He managed to get out before his gazed shifted to the floor._  
_"That's rich." Annabeth managed to say in between fits of laughter. She soon composed herself and looked at Hyperion and nodded. He looked at Artemis and started ripping her cloths off._  
_"NOOOOOO!" Percy yelled, limitless power bursting out of him shattering his muddy binds. He stalked towards Hyperion who smirked and swung his sword in a deadly arc. Percy simply grabbed the sword and snapped it in half, while bringing the piece of the sword he had down on Hyperion's head. Whirling around Percy caught Annabeth who struggled in his grasp._  
_"I told you to leave them alone. I told you to just leave. Now the warning are over now your going to die." He snapped her neck, letting go of her body letting slump to the floor. Percy slowly walked over to Artemis' naked form and slumped down next to her. Pulling off his shirt he wrapped it around her_  
_"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…" He trailed off with a sob._  
_Artemis looked at the broken hero and wrapped him in a tight embrace while rubbing small circles in his back._  
_"Its okay you did your best. You did your best." She kept repeating._  
_Soon every Olympian was part of the embrace, even Ares._

A crowd soon gathered around the Poseidon cabin, wanting to see what the commotion was about,  
"Jason kick this door down now!" Artemis screeched.  
Jason pushed his way through the crowd and did as she said. As soon as the door was off its hinges Artemis was inside, eyes scanning for Percy until they finally found him on his bunk shivering. She walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug which he returned gladly. Jason and Thalia also joined in the embrace.  
"I love you Arty." He murmured dazedly.  
She smile at that and kissed the top of his head "I love you to Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

(Four days after the incident at camp)

The Hunt decided to take Percy with them after seeing the condition that wretched daughter of Athena left him in. They had been traveling down the east coast and had just enter New Hampshire when they decided to camp in the woods for the night. Every girl in the Hunt, even Phoebe, was worried about Percy. He never came out of his tent and when he did he didn't talk to anyone he just walked out of camp and came back with a sack full of something heavy.  
The girls thought it was just him needing time but even Artemis, who he said he loved, couldn't get him to talk. Deciding that enough was enough Artemis finally worked up the courage to keep trying until he talked. Walking to his tent Artemis stopped abruptly in front of it after getting a whiff of alcohol. Storming in she found Percy lying in his bed, scrunched up in the fetal position, shaking, with a bottle of Captain Morgan in his hand and many empty bottles on the floor.

"Oh Percy…" She whispered, a single tear trailing down her face at see the only male she ever respected like this. _Apollo if you can hear me I need you_ She prayed.

A flash of gold to her right signaled his arrival. "Hey sis what's…" He trailed off when he seen Percy. Apollo instantly went in to medic mode, nudging his sister out of the way and touching Percy's forehead while chanting in ancient Greek.

Artemis left the tent, leaving Percy to Apollo, and went to search for Thalia. After ten minutes of searching Artemis heard the familiar twang of a bow followed shortly by the thud of a arrow hitting it's target. Stepping into the Archery Range she found Thalia shooting at dummies over two hundred yards away.

"Thalia? May I have a word with you?" Artemis asked tentatively.

"What do you need My Lady?" Thalia answer while notching a arrow.

Artemis took a deep breath and put her hand on Thalia's arm. "Percy is in trouble." She chose the short answer.

"Wait what do you mean? How is he in trouble isn't he in his tent?"

Artemis took the next ten minutes to explain what she saw to her lieutenant. When Thalia heard about what Percy did electricity started sparking off of her and the sky darkened. Seconds later the dummies at the other end of the range exploded as lightning hit them. When Artemis looked back at her she had tears falling down her face. Artemis wrapped her distraught lieutenant in a tight embrace while rubbing her back.

"Can we go see him?" She said in between sobs.

"Sure. Come on." Artemis helped Thalia up and guided her toward Percy's tent.

When Artemis opened the flaps to his tent she instantly regretted it. Laying on his bed white as a corpse, raggedly breathing, gripping Apollo's hand lay Percy Jackson the Savior of Olympus.

"What happened Apollo?" Artemis worriedly asked.

"He wasn't just drinking sis. He was doing almost every drug I know except for Coke. I did all I can but he just doesn't want to wake up. I honestly don't know what's wrong with him." With that Apollo flashed out of the tent to rest.

Seeing Percy like this was to much for Thalia, who ran to her tent as soon as Apollo flashed out. Artemis took hesitant steps towards him until she was by his side. Conjuring up a chair, Artemis sat down and watched as Percy mumbled in his sleep about a lion in the back of a truck. Artemis gently took his hand in hers and laced her fingers in his. Percy stopped mumbling and smiled a small smile before he was thrown into a fit of coughing making his eyes fly open as he struggled to breath. Artemis jumped out of her seat and placed both her hands on his chest to push him back on the bed and rub circles into it.

"A…Arty?" He asked weakly.

"Yes Percy." She smiled the smallest of smiles.

"What…What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and sit with you until you were better. Now I have to ask a question. Why would you do this?"

"I..I just wanted to be with my Mom and Paul again. I don't want to live this life anymore if all it's going to do is cost me the ones I love. And to make matters worst one of the people I truly love can't even she me the same affection or love." Tears were running down his face. "Just kill me please. Don't make me live like this anymore."

Artemis looked at her broken hero and decided what she needed to do. Lowering her head down while inhaling his scent of the ocean that somehow managed to overpower the alcohol, her lips met his. She felt him tense for a moment then he melted into the kiss along with her.  
The need for air made the two break apart. Artemis looked into those intoxicating sea green eyes and put her forehead against his.

"I can return those feeling Perseus. So please don't ever do anything like this again." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to see them again and…" He trailed off.

Artemis looked up from her place on his chest and saw the pain that replace the mirth and goofiness in his eyes, that were now rimmed with tears that threatened to fall. Reaching her hand to cup his face she kissed him once again. Pulling away she saw that same old grin that stole her breath away.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Arty. I was so lost in my depression and the pain of betrayal that I didn't even think of how you would feel." His gaze shifted towards the ground.

"It's fine Gill-boy just promise you won't do it again." She held out her hand with her pinkie finger extended.

Percy smiled as he wrapped his pinkie around her much smaller one. "I promise Sailor Moon" Some of the old Mirth returning to his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her once more before laying his head on the his pillow and falling asleep with her on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke up to a slight pressure on his chest and he heard snickering. Opening his eyes, Percy found a mess of auburn hair on his chest. Smiling to himself, he settled his head back down to go back to sleep when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Percy?" Nico said in a IM message to his left.

Percy turned his head toward the IM message and saw Nico barley holding in his laughter. "If you wake up Artemis not even your dad will be able to hide you now what to you want?"

Nico snickered. "Dude Rachel just gave a prophecy and you might need to get back to camp."

"Why do I need to go?" Percy groaned.

"Because it involves you and your girlfriend who's sleeping on your chest" Nice laughed.

Percy shot him a glare the quickly shut him up. "Fine I'll wake her up soon and we'll head out okay?"

"Fine by me just get here soon Chiron looks like he's going to blow up." With that he swiped his hand through the mist and disappeared.

Chuckling at what he said, Percy laid his head back down to get more sleep. Only to hear another voice outside his tent. _Gods I can't get a break today_ he thought to himself.

"Lady Artemis are you in here." Percy knew who that was. It was the one and only daughter of Zeus, Thalia.

_Well I'm dead_ he thought as his tent flaps open. Percy heard a gasp and a arrow being notched.

"Percy get your hands off My Lady _Now_!" Thalia said with more venom in her voice than he had ever heard.

Before he could speak as soft, low voice saved him. "Do not tell my love what to do Thalia."

Percy looked down and saw Artemis stirring than sit up, rubbing her eyes. Turning around, she looked him in the eyes than kissed him. Right in front of her Lieutenant.

"L…Lady Artemis?" Thalia stuttered.

"Don't worry Thalia I know he won't hurt me. Will you Percy?" Artemis looked at him.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will never hurt you Artemis." He said as thunder boomed outside the tent. Artemis smiled at that and kissed him again before getting up and stretching. "Oh and Moonbeam we're suppose to go to Camp. Rachel delivered a prophecy."

"Ugh Okay let me go inform the girls." Artemis groaned than got up and walked out of the tent leaving Percy and Thalia in awkward silence.

Thalia was the first to break it. "So Percy how did that happen?"

So Percy took the next five minutes telling her what happened the night before. When he was finished he was tackled into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way? I would have helped you." Thalia mumbled into his neck.

"You know me I don't really talk about thing like this Thals."

"Still Kelp head this is serious. You almost died last night."

"Ummm Thalia I'm fine."

Thalia backed up and noticed he was right. He looked perfectly fine his skin was back to its normal tan color and his breathing was back to normal.

"How…" She trailed, still looking at him.

"I don't know maybe Apollo is better than we thought."

"Come on you two we need to get moving if were going to make it back to camp by tomorrow." Artemis' voice came from outside the tent.

Percy got out of bed, Thalia left to pack her thing, and got dressed. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that blinded Percy. When his vision cleared Percy saw the three Fates standing in front of him. Thank the Gods I didn't need to change my cloths he thought dryly.

"Percy Are you al-" Artemis stopped when she saw the three Fates in front of her.

Artemis suddenly started bowing so Percy followed her lead and bowed to the Fates.

"_**Perseus Jackson we need you to come with us.**_" The Fate in the middle spoke.

"Ummm Okay but can Artemis come to?"

"_**Yes she may.**_" The Fate on the right said.

Another flash of light and Percy and Artemis were in a room with no windows and gray walls. Percy grabbed Artemis' hand and laced their fingers together. Behind them someone cleared their throats making them turn around.

"_**Perseus Jackson we brought you here because you need to be a God for this upcoming battle or the Gods will lose.**_" The Fate in the middle spoke again. "_**Do you accept Godhood?**_"

Percy thought back on why he turned it down the first time and he knew his answer. "Yes I accept."

"_**Good Perseus Jackson you are now the God of Time, Monsters, Tides, Loyalty, Swordsmanship, and Ice.**_" All three of them spoke at once.

Suddenly Percy dropped to his knees while clutching his head as the power of all these domains flowed into him. Minutes felt like hours as the pain of having all this power flowed through him. He let loose an agonizing scream as the pain came to an end. Standing up, with Artemis' help Percy looked at the Fates just to see them gone. Looking at Artemis he noticed that she was gazing at his eyes with a lot of interest.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He joked.

Conjuring up a mirror Artemis handed it to him. "See for yourself."

Taking a look at the mirror showed him why Artemis was staring at his eyes like that. They were now a mixture of Gold, Black, Green, and a cold Blue. His face looked more sculpted like it was made of stone. His hair was long enough to touch his nose when before it barley touched his eyelids.

"Wow." Was all he said causing Artemis to laugh.

"Come on stop staring at yourself before you turn into Aphrodite." She mocked making Percy cringe.

"One question. How do you teleport?"

"Just think of where you want to go and you should be able to."

"Oh Okay." He said before he kissed her and flashed to Camp Half-blood.


End file.
